


Everything In Reverse

by ii_liike_bee2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ages are non-canonical, F/F, F/M, Good ol' red vs. blue, In which Lucio D.VA and Pharah are just lil kids, In which everyone switches sides, M/M, Overwatch!Bastion, Overwatch!Junkrat, Overwatch!McCree, Overwatch!Reaper, Overwatch!Roadhog, Overwatch!Widowmaker, Talon!Ana, Talon!D.VA, Talon!Genji, Talon!Hanzo, Talon!Lúcio, Talon!Mei, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Pharah, Talon!Reinhardt, Talon!Soldier: 76, Talon!Symmetra, Talon!Torbjörn, Talon!Tracer, Talon!Zarya, Talon!Zenyatta, Talonwatch, Tracer is gay asf, malice mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Overwatch is slowly losing members, and more omnics are joining the powerful forces of the Blackwatch. Many Overwatch members are also joining Blackwatch's elite force, Talon.





	1. Introduction

Overwatch was an international team of heroes. It was beautiful. People all over the globe would contribute in helping the environment and taking on criminals. Overwatch built a series of robots called “Omnics” that would help and protect the cities they were stationed in. However, too many Omnics were made, and they flooded the streets. You couldn’t go anywhere without running into one. Crime rates all over the world had come down to almost a complete minimum. Overwatch had considered disbanding many times, and it wasn’t until a select group of valued soldiers had gone missing that the remaining Overwatch members needed to stay together, no matter how broken their system was becoming.

 

**MISSING CASE FILE**

 

_ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA_

Age: 24

Occupation: Soldier

Base of Operations: Krasnoyarsk Front, Russia

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_ANA AMARI_

Age: 49

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

Base of Operations: Cairo, Egypt

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_ANGELA “MERCY” ZEIGLER_

Age: 25

Occupation: Field Medic, First Responder

Base of Operations: Zürich, Switzerland

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_GENJI SHIMADA_

Age: 27

Occupation: Adventurer

Base of Operations: Hanamura, Japan (formerly), Shambali Monastery, Nepal

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_HANZO SHIMADA_

Age: 30

Occupation: Mercenary, Assassin

Base of Operations: Hanamura, Japan

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_JACK MORRISON_

Age: 50

Occupation: Vigilante

Base of Operations: Unknown

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 10:00 PM

 

_LENA OXTON_

Age: 23

Occupation: Pilot

Base of Operations: London, England

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_MEI-LING ZHOU_

Age: 20

Occupation: Climatologist, Adventurer

Base of Operations: Xi’an, China

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_REINHARDT WILHELM_

Age: 52

Occupation: Adventurer

Base of Operations: Stuttgart, Germany

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_SATYA VASWANI_

Age: 23

Occupation: Architech

Base of Operations: Utopaea, India

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_TEKHARTHA ZENYATTA_

Age: 20

Occupation: Wandering Guru, Adventurer

Base of Operations: Shambali Monastery, Nepal

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

_TORBJÖRN LINHOLM_

Age: 46

Occupation: Weapons Designer

Base of Operations: Gothenburg, Sweden

Date Missing: 28th December, 2076

Last Seen: Overwatch Annual Christmas Party, 11:00 PM

 

 

“Are you sure there’s no evidence whatsoever on the disappearances of these team members, even before the attack?” Commander Gabriel Reyes said, re-reading the files on his desk. Jamison Fawkes, a young junker and new recruit from Australia, fumbled with the files in his hands awkwardly. Commander Reyes was harsh, like all the other commanders, but he could send you running to the medic’s office with just a glare.

“Well... we’re still looking at the victims’ bases of operations...” Jamison mumbled, flicking through the files he held. “It’s confusing for everyone. There are notes on desks and ominous messages written in lipstick on mirrors in the victims’ homes. Clothing can be found torn, pets are left dismembered on broken beds... everything that leaves a single trace of them is vandalised in some way or another! Doctor Zeigler’s office is trashed, First Commander Morrison and Second Commander Amari’s offices have been spray painted and smashed... and Mei-Ling Zhou’s quarters have turned into a miniature blizzard! There’s absolutely no trace of them! We can’t even find fingerprints on anything that isn’t destroyed!”

Gabriel nodded to himself, taking a sip of his cold coffee that sat on his desk. He accidentally spilt some on Angela’s file and cursed under his breath. Hardly anybody had slept since the bombing, and it was almost February already. For 12 soldiers to simply just disappear without a single trace is a challenge to face, and with a smoke bombing several hours before their disappearance added some complications to their case.

“Jamison, boy, go treat yourself to some dinner and retreat to your quarters,” Gabriel ordered, “but, sir, it’s only midday-!” Gabriel checked his watch and sighed. “Yes, my apologies, Jamison. Go tell the search and rescue team to take a break,” “yes, sir.”


	2. The Overwatch Annual Christmas Party

**07:00 PM, 28 th December, 2076**

 

Overwatch agents from across the globe huddled into the main Overwatch base, escaping the snow and cold from outside. It was warm inside the large building, and people were already going for drinks. The music started playing, and people began to dance with smiles on their faces.

 

**08:00 PM, 28 th December, 2076**

 

Overwatch’s elite agents have arrived, 11 agents and 3 commanders. “What a beautiful party,” one guest exclaimed, “I agree,” said another, “is that a gorilla?” someone asked, “that’s Winston, the smartest gorilla you’ll ever find,” another guest whispered.

 

“May I have your attention, please,” said captain Ana Amari into the microphone, smiling warmly at her fellow comrades. Ana Amari was second-in-command, and Overwatch’s best sniper and sharp-shooter. Her 7-year-old daughter, Fareeha, proudly stood next to her. “Welcome, everyone, to the 11th annual Overwatch Christmas party! Thank you all for showing up! We are most delighted to have you here,” Ana smiled, Fareeha copying her mother’s actions.

 

**09:00 PM, 28 th December, 2076**

 

The party was in full swing, the music loud and many were starting to get a little drunk. Before another speech by a commander could be made, the windows to the facility shattere]d, letting the cold air and snow in. “What the hell is going on here?” Commander Gabriel Reyes shouted, ordering his cadets to fix the problem immediately. “Take cover!” screamed Ana, holding onto her daughter tightly as smoke bombs rained from the broken windows. Fareeha was crying, and doctor Zeigler was having a panic attack. Anyone close enough could tell it was fake. Smoke filled the room, and it took fans of all sizes to remove it. Most were left unconscious from the smoke and gas.

 

**10:00 PM, 28 th December, 2076**

 

Commander Jack Morrison goes missing right before his speech. Fans and co-workers alike are disappointed. A small search party consisting of close friends and Overwatch’s elite search the grounds for him. There are no footprints in the snow, and no note or notice that he would be leaving. People start to get worried.

 

**11:00 PM, 28 th December, 2076**

 

More agents are disappearing. After Commander Morrison, Lena Oxton, Overwatch’s greatest pilot went missing as well. Her girlfriend, Emily, was found crying in the bathroom at the disappearance of the Brit, and went missing soon after as well. The Shimada brothers went next, and were last seen pulling a prank on Jesse McCree. Doctor Angela Zeigler, Second Commander Ana Amari and Junior Commander Fareeha Amari went missing after talking to omnic Tekhartha Zenyatta, who disappeared as well. Satya Vaswani, Mei-Ling Zhou and Aleksandra Zaryanova, also elite agents, went missing after heading to the bathroom together. Only four elite agents remained, and eventually, only Commander Gabriel Reyes and Winston remained.

 

 

 

 

Many put the blame on Reyes, but when they saw how tired and worried he was when going out to look for his comrades and friends, they were quick to but the blame on something else. Every time they got a good, promising lead, it disappeared as quickly as the missing members. Five new members have been promoted to elite status since then. The new elites and search teams have repeatedly reported shadows following them, and evil laughter during the night.

 

The missing members was all anybody talked about, really. Omnics were starting to get out of hand, and the news was flooded with Omnic attacks, the missing Overwatch members and haunting messages found in Overwatch agents’ homes.

 

Commander Gabriel Reyes refused interviews, and was starting to lose his mind over the whole ideal.


	3. The First Meeting

“Buenos días, rise and shine!” “Oh please, we were awake ages before you came in.” “Sí, I know. You don’t have to get all cranky about it, edgy grandpa” “Save the fighting for the battlefield, you babies. Now is not the time to be bickering.” “That is right! It has been a month now. Should we not plan for our attack?” “If anything, we should keep toying with our little puppets a bit longer...” “Overwatch is on the brink of going downright bonkers! If we want to go against them, shouldn’t we leave them with a little bit of hope?” “No. They are smart people. We fought alongside them, and now it’s time to fight against them.” “Brother, think about it! If they defeat us once, they will have hope. They defeat us twice, they will think they can definitely do it again and that we are no threat. We need to give them false hope, so we can take control when they least expect it!” 

Young Fareeha sat in a corner, watching the adults bicker over their plans to take control of Overwatch and the Omnics. Fareeha wore a metal armour suit in black and red, the suit almost an exact replica of her blue and gold one that she would wear around the base sometimes. She wore the symbol of Talon, the Blackwatch’s elite force. For almost a year, her mother and her friends have been planning to leave Overwatch and join something much more sinister. Fareeha was never really told why. Perhaps it was because Overwatch had considered disbanding so many times due to world peace? Perhaps this was just so Overwatch didn’t have a reason to disband. Fareeha was only seven, and had no reason to participate in any of this. Her father was long dead. Her mother was the only family she had outside of Overwatch. That being said, Fareeha was still eager to follow her mother in leaving the world of Overwatch. She looked at the group of adults, clad in black and red, and waddled over to her mother, sitting on her lap.

“Fareeha, I told you to sit in the corner! This is an adults-only conversation!” Ana frowned, narrowing her eyes when her daughter held onto her neck, clinging to her. “Let her stay, Ana. Children have good imaginations. You might never know what help she may be” Angela said, smiling patiently. Fareeha smiled back gently. Ana nodded slightly, continuing her side-conversation with Jack. 

Ana’s hair was now braided and dip-dyed red. She wore the Talon symbol proudly, as it is now embroidered on her black coat where the Overwatch symbol once was. Fareeha really liked her mum’s blue jacket, but the black one looked nice, too. Angela, who sat across from the Amari’s, had dyed her hair black and used her weird magic to change the colour of her eyes from sky blue to deadly purple. Her Valkyrie suit looks more like a devil than an angel. People are starting to call her Malice instead of Mercy. 

Everyone has changed their appearance in some way, Fareeha had noticed. Genji and Hanzo were covered head-to-toe in metal armour, with Genji’s face covered by a traditional Japanese dragon mask. Reinhardt, Torbjörn and Zarya now wore much more armour, with the Talon symbol tattooed onto their arms. Lena’s chronal accelerator now glowed red instead of blue, and her orange uniform changed to red. Jack wore a similar uniform to Ana, and wore the Talon symbol rather than the American flag. Zenyatta was reprogrammed by a young woman who sat in the middle of the group. She wore bright purple and pink and half of her hair was shaved. She was an excellent hacker, and played games with Fareeha. She didn’t seem to have a name, but everyone called her Sombra.

Fareeha let out a small hum and slid off her mother’s lap, exiting the meeting room and wandering around the Blackwatch base. The place was huge, and the little girl had only explored half of it in a month. Fareeha wandered out onto the balcony, looking at the courtyard where a group of new recruits were training. She waved at a few, and smiled to herself. The world had been war-free for years, and many were getting bored of it. That’s why Fareeha’s mother and uncle Jack had made a deal with Sombra and Blackwatch to become the new leaders of Talon, to cause chaos. Fareeha sighed, watching the soldiers tackle each other and beat each other up with sticks. One trainee even threw one at Fareeha, which she just managed to dodge.

Fareeha stuck her tongue out at the trainee and made her way back to the Talon meeting room. She sat in the corner like she did before, her bird-like helmet waiting for her. Fareeha picked up the helmet and put it in her lap, turning the holographic computer screen helmet on and off, waiting for the meeting to be over.


End file.
